Triangle? Or Square?
by Hunny's Little Bun-Bun
Summary: James is Samantha's friend. Lily is James' friend. Sirius is Lily's friend. James likes Lily, Samantha likes James, Sirius likes everyone, and Lily likes ? So would that be classified as a Triangle, or a square? But there's something about Lily...
1. The Beginning

**Triangle? Or Square?**

Summary: James is Samantha's friend. Lily is James' friend. Sirius is Lily's friend. James likes Lily, Samantha likes James, Sirius likes everyone, and Lily likes ? So would that be classified as a Triangle, or a square? Set in this century.

By the way, folks, this is my fanfiction, so Lily is going to be a pureblood for specific circumstances and events that shall, as of now, remain untold.

Samantha trudged up to James' door and took one last glance at where her parents sat in the car, ready to drive away. She knocked loudly on the door.

James' mother opened it. "Oh, hello dear!" she smiled. "Come on in!" she stepped aside to let Samantha in the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter. How are you?" Samantha asked politely.

Mrs. Potter smiled again. "I'm doing fine. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh you know me. I'm coping." Mrs. Potter chuckled.

"JAMES! Samantha is here!" Mrs. Potter called out.

Samantha didn't know how James could hear his mother in this big house, but in a couple minutes, James came down out of breath.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "Nothing much. You?"

"Oh, I was just getting ready to go to this boarding school. Nothing exciting." Except it _was_ exciting. James had been waiting for his chance to go and make HIS memories at Hogwarts his whole short life! Now was his chance to! Who wouldn't be excited?

Samantha, on the other hand, smiled sadly. She and James would be going to totally separate schools. How would James react if I told him that I was a witch, she thought. He probably wouldn't believe me. Nobody in this household would. She smiled just imagining their reactions. But she couldn't tell anyone. It could ruin everything that exists between the "muggles" and the magical. She still didn't quite like being called muggleborn, but she would just have to get used to it.

James suddenly grinned. "Dude! Did you get the new video game yet?" he asked her, getting excited.

She sighed wistfully. "No. Not yet. I wanted to, but it was late when I remembered. It just came out yesterday, right?"

James nodded. "Yeah! I got it! It's AWESOME! You'll love it. Come on!" James yelled, tugging on her arm.

Mrs. Potter smiled as she watched them race each other up the stairs.

–

It was THE day. She was going to.... Diagon Alley. She didn't let the weird name affect her. She breathed in deeply. Her parents were extremely excited, and she was too, she was just nervous.

A big giant named Hagrid was going to take them. But he also had other families to help so he wouldn't be able to stay for long. He had given her a map of the place, though. Now she was feeling scared.

--

"Oh!" Her mother exclaimed. "How about we go and get your wand first! So exciting!"

Her father quickly interjected. "No! She has to save the best for last!" Her mother instantly retorted and Samantha walked away, leaving the two parents squabbling. She had just seen something AMAZING. It was... a broom. But not just any broom. Apparently, this broom was supposed to be able to fly. She saw a whole bunch of other kids looking up at it and quickly joined them. As she tried to get a closer look, she accidentally jabbed a boy.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. The boy looked up. "James?"

"Samantha?" James asked, fiddling with his glasses to see her clearly.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other simultaneously. Then they laughed.

"I didn't know that you were a witch!" James exclaimed, delighted.

"Well, I didn't know you were a wizard! Where are your parents?" she demanded.

James grinned. "They're eating somewhere. I'm with my friend." He jerked a thumb behind him and pointed at a girl with shockingly red hair. "Hey, Lily! Come over here!"

The girl turned around, and Samantha saw that she had a very pretty face. The girl – Lily's – eyes stood out the most. She had amazingly bright green eyes that sparkled like diamonds. Though right now they seemed clouded with annoyance. She turned around and just stared at them and then turned back again, ignoring them.

James, however, felt that he had made his point. "See? I'm not alone. Where are YOUR parents, Sam?"

Sam pointed to two distant figures in the background. "Over there, quarreling about where to go first. They are so immature, I swear." She rolled her eyes.

"You can just come with Lily and I, then!" James exclaimed. "We'll just tell them."

In the end, she ended up going with the two. It ended up being quite uncomfortable. Lily looked constantly tired, and she didn't talk much. That wouldn't have been a problem if James hadn't tried to include her in the conversation.

"Hey, lets go to the pet shop now." James said, directing them towards it. James seemed to be the leader.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Lily. "My love! Where are you going without me!" Some guy was saying. His lips inched dangerously close to Lily's. Lily's eyes narrowed.

Samantha looked over at James, eyes wide and seeking assurance, but James looked just as shocked as she was.

Lily's hands tightened into fists, and she turned around and gave him a punch in the face. The random guy fell back. Samantha and James' mouths fell open. "What..." James trailed off.

Lily was _VERY _angry. "Next time you do that, I'll give you a hit where the sun don't shine, Sirius Black!" she screamed, causing quite a crowd. Lily simply glared at the people staring, and they scurried off to do their business.

"Lily Flower... I'm sorry.... don't hate me... Ow!" Sirius' hand flew to his nose, which was now lightly bleeding. "Look what you did, you demon!"

She glared at him. "Well, I'm not gonna say sorry, if that's what you want."

Sirius seemed to now notice that Lily hadn't been alone. He looked up at Lily from the ground. "Well..." he said expectantly.

Lily sighed. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" the boy demanded.

Her teeth clenched. "You can do that yourself, Black."

"Oh! Now we're on last name basis huh?" he mumbled to himself. Then he sprang off the ground. Samantha and James jumped back, startled. "Hello, lady and gentleman! I'm Sirius Black. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed low to the ground.

James looked at Lily, who just shrugged. "James Potter. Nice to meet you." James, too, bowed.

Samantha stared. "Samantha Erin." She just stood there. What a weird guy, she thought.

An hour later...

James and Sirius were the best of friends. You wouldn't have guessed that he was originally Lily's. The boys kept on dragging them everywhere. They were at their second to the last stop. They were getting their uniforms.

"Oh my! Such handsome lads and such beautiful ladies! Come in! Come in!" Madam Malkin said, gesturing them to come in. She made flattering comments about them all, but mostly to Lily, who seemed indifferent.

As they were paying her, a white haired fellow walked through the door. James, Lily, and Sirius' eyes all narrowed as they saw him. He looked at them with mild surprise. "What's this? Three purebloods in one shop? And I make four!" He bent down in front of Lily and kissed her hand. "Miss Evans. It's nice to see you today." Lily stared at him coldly.

"Lucious." she replied.

He peered over at Samantha, who cringed back. He smirked. "Hanging out with a mudblood? How very despicable!" He sneered. "And there's Sirius Black. So worthless, I can't even remember how you relate to me!" He laughed by his self. "Just kidding." But they could tell he wasn't.

So they left the shop angry, bitter, and hurt.

"Uh... James? What does mudblood mean?" she asked him.

James didn't look at her. "It's just a name, Sam."

Her lip trembled. "It's that bad, huh? I can't believe I'm already being labeled." she sniffed. The boys looked at her, concerned, but she waved them away. "I think I'll be alright... it just hurts a little, y'know?"

Lily turned around, furious. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! It's just a freaking name! If you're going to be a crybaby about it, then you'll never get into Gryffindor. Suck it up or shut up. I've seen people treated worse, and they never cry at being called a NAME! Don't be so pathetic!" Lily screamed, stalking off.

Samantha's mouth dropped open. How could Lily be so mean! Especially when she was surrounded by such nice people. Instead of feeling sad, she was angry.

James kept apologizing to her, telling her that Lily always said things like that. Samantha was not convinced.


	2. Pain

**Triangle? Or Square?**

Lily Evans was incredibly tired. But she couldn't go to sleep. She didn't want to see...

"LILY!" A girl's voice cried out.

Lily slowly turned around and put on a weary smile. "Hello, Alice." Lily said. She was instantly tackled down.

"Oh, my dear Lily! Oh, how I missed you!" She finally pulled away and got off of her. "What're you doing alone around here?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

Lily sighed. "I'm not alone. Well, I _wasn't_. I threw a tantrum and wanted to _be by myself._" Lily hinted.

Apparently, Alice didn't get it. "Well, now you don't have to be by yourself! You've got me! C'mon, lets go and get our wands!" She steered Lily towards Ollivander's. Lily just went along with it. As they rounded the corner Lily saw her original group coming out, examining their wands, looking giddy. James, however, looked up. Lily could tell that he was searching for her so she looked away quickly.

Alice and her arrived at the store. "Hello! Is anyone in this dusty place?!" Alice called out.

"Alice!" Lily immediately scolded.

A thin and creepy man immediately came out. Lily looked at him, her mind struggling to focus. For some reason this man made her even sleepier.

"Hogwarts students, yes?" the creepy man Lily assumed to be Ollivander said.

"What else would we be?" Alice mumbled. Lily nudged her. "I mean, yes! Yes we are! We are definitely Hogwarts students! There are a lot of other possibilities, too, though, because _everyone_ comes to London to get their wands, but yes! We are 100% Hogwarts students." Alice finally concluded.

Lily had never been so embarrassed. The man seemed to ignore Alice's poorly hidden insult and walked away.

"Alice! How rude can you get?!" Lily asked her, her face bright red.

"A lot. And he asked a stupid question! What was I supposed to say?" Alice retorted.

"Nothing! It was a rhetorical question!"

"A what?"

---

Lily sighed as she walked from the shop with Alice. Alice was always like this. But Lily liked her like that. She was funny.

For the second time that day, Lily was tackled. "LILY!"

James and Sirius hugged her tightly. Lily couldn't breathe.

"Well, really! Get off of her, you blokes, the girl can hardly breathe!" Alice pulled the boys off of her. "Gosh! Don't you know your manners? You can't just go randomly attacking people because you feel like it!"

"You're... one to talk..." Lily gasped, trying to get more oxygen.

Alice's face colored. "Now hold on Lily! You know that had nothing to do with this! That is a completely different matter!" Lily gave her a look. "Don't lump me together with Potter and Black!"

Sirius and James each put an arm around Alice, grinning. "Don't worry, Alice. It's not so bad being like us. We're perfectly nice people..."

"NO! You two are my sworn enemies! I have to protect Lily from you two! Especially YOU!" She declared, pointing at James.

"Me? Why?"

Alice smirked and glanced at Lily who was on the verge of sleep. "Because you like L-" James' hand clamped over her mouth.

"Who wants ice cream! My treat! Yay!" James said, leading the way, his hand still over her mouth. The thought of more ice cream was too great, so Lily followed, not knowing what had just taken place. The only person who felt left out was Samantha, who trailed behind them, left out of the conversation.

---

It was time to head home. Everyone said their farewells, parents met and talked and gossiped with one another. Samantha tried to look included, not really understanding what they were talking about.

Lily's mother didn't pick her up. Lily went with the Potters. She didn't seem to mind.

Once in the house of the Potters, Lily asked, "She isn't coming to pick me up, is she?"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at each other, not knowing what to tell her.

Lily yawned. "That's okay. I saw it coming anyways." She headed up the stairs, then she turned back and whispered, "I'm sorry for what's about to happen tonight." She turned back around, and ran towards the quest room.

Once again, the Potters were speechless.

She screamed loudly. Why? Why was this happening?!? How? Why did he torture everyone?! She knew these people. She felt their pain – literally. So why couldn't she stop him?! Why couldn't she get out. She burned and stung. The pain was just excruciating. She was sure she would just die. And then she woke up.

James was right next to her, holding her hand, breathing heavily. His parents were there, too. The pain still lingered. Lily curled up in a ball and started to cry. Why? Those poor people! She felt arms around her, and knew that James was trying to comfort her.

"Shh... It's over. No more pain. Calm down. It's okay. You're safe now." he cooed. Lily knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after what she saw. Just like every night. There was nothing new about it.


End file.
